


On Your Knees For Me

by AmberValCepri



Series: Anchor [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Dildos, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic in the bedroom, Marking, Negotiating Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Solas is a bit of a dick about his safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull comes back from a mission with the Inquisitor looking for an elf that he left with a few instructions and that made him wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been placed appropriately in the series, but it is the second piece. From here out all future additions will be after Checkmate.

The Iron Bull wore a lopsided grin as the Inquisitor's party moved through the gates of Skyhold after their trek back from the Storm Coast. They had found the locations the darkspawn had been coming from and Adavae had taken Bull, Dorian, and Blackwall out to put them down and close up the entrances. Blackwall attacked the things with the particular fervor of a man on a mission. It made the Tal-Vashoth appreciate the warden’s abilities a bit more. What had him smiling was a bit different, however. As they moved through the courtyard, blue eyes glanced up at the door just outside of the rotunda that led to a walkway to Cullen’s office.

There stood Solas, staring down at them with that characteristically calm expression. Those grey eyes went to Adavae first, offering the Inquisitor a small smile before the younger man went running off to Cullen’s office. When they landed on Bull the Tal-Vashoth’s grin widened a fraction and Solas’ eyes narrowed before he retreated back into the rotunda. Bull resisted the urge to laugh and instead moved towards the inn to look for a bath. He liked being covered in blood and grime, but after a while it started to rub in the wrong places.

His mind wandered as he went about his normal routine upon returning to Skyhold and it went straight to the stoic elf and the last conversation they’d had before Bull had left.

_~Flashback~_

Bull looked on smugly as Solas leaned against the edge of his oversized bed, arms crossed and expression slightly pinched, “Perhaps I should have waited a few more days.”

“Nah,” Bull said, “I’d still be just as smug.”

“Indeed. Very well, we will continue this arrangement, but I wish to discuss the finer points of this. Safewords, acts I will not participate in, and so on,” Solas explained, crossing his arms.

Bull’s eyebrows rose as the elf spoke, “Usually I give my partner a safeword, katoh, since most are completely inexperienced in this sort of situation, but since you obviously are…”

“You will find I have much more experience than you think, Bull,” Solas said with a shake of his head, his own eyes showing the barest hint of knowing mirth, “Dalish, is the safeword I will use.”

That made Bull laugh, either Solas had overlooked the finer points of that word or he was looking for an out in a small, not well thought-out way, “I figured it was something like that, or maybe one of their gods.”

Solas made a face, “That would have worked as well, but I prefer a more general term.”

“All right, I’ll stick with ‘katoh’ on my side. What are the things you will not do?” Bull continued, moving to sit down on one of the chairs and leaning forward on his elbows.

“Humiliation play, dirty talk is fine though, metal manacles or whips, fantasy rape, and nothing to do with bodily functions,” Solas listed off.

Bull nodded, making a mental list, “Understood. I’m generally not into that last bit either. What about runed toys or feminization?” He asked.

“Runed toys are fine, feminization though? What do you have planned?” Solas asked, curiosity in his voice.

“You’re pretty lithe already, I’m not wanting to dress you up in an orlesian gown or anything, but can you imagine me fucking you in a corset?” The qunari made a guttural sound at the thought.

Solas’ own breath hitched slightly before he nodded, “A corset is fine but nothing else into that realm.”

“All right, I like to surprise my partners in scenes a lot. Are you adverse to that?” Bull continued.

“I am not, though if you go into asphyxiation I would like that to be minimal at most,” The elf continued.

“And I am assuming I’m not allowed to have anyone join us,” Bull said, watching Solas closely.

“You are correct,” Solas answered firmly, “If you bring in anything that I am disagreeable to, I will not hesitate to use my safeword though. What of you with magic in the bedroom?”

Bull paused at that and gave Solas a narrowed look. The mage, for his part did not react. The Tal-Vashoth hummed in thought, “I’m fine with it as long as it is in small doses and for sensory reasons. Hot versus cold, bit of lightning, that sort of thing.”

“Understood,” the elf said with a nod.

“Good, now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Bull stood and moved over to the chest beside his bed and pulled something out of it.

Solas tilted his head curiously as Bull came over with a bag, whatever was in it was wrapped carefully so as not to give away what it was, “Open it after we leave tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll know what to do with it.”

The elf sighed, probably already had an idea of what was in the bag, but nodded anyway, “You are not going to send me back with these sort of things often, I hope.”

“Only on special occasions. Oh, and be sure to be wearing it when you come next time,” a slightly deeper breath from Solas told Bull that he had already figured out what was in it.

The mage nodded in confirmation and turned to leave, only to be caught up in the giant’s arms, “Oh you don’t get to leave like that. I’m not going to be here for at least a week or two, I need something to tide myself over.”

“I might deign to test that control of yours, Bull. Would it not be a better reward to wait till you return?” The elf teased, toes barely on the ground.

Bull growled and bit the slender neck through the high collared shirt, making him moan, “What are you offering, Solas?”

“What have I not already given you permission to do?” Solas tossed back, looking at Bull from the corner of his eye as he tipped his head back.

The Tal-Vashoth hummed in consideration, “I get you the night we come back then.”

“If you are well enough for such activities, then yes,” Solas yielded and Bull smirked.

The large hands let Solas go and Bull drank in the promising smile the elf gave him before disappearing with the bag.

_~End Flashback~_

Bull was just getting out of his bath, a pleased smile on his face as he dried off then wrapped the towel about his waist, when the door opened and someone silently slipped inside. His hand went to the dagger on the table out of instinct but released it as he saw Solas. Bull’s smirk widened as he took in the slightly strained look being directed at him and he stepped towards the smaller man, “I was half expecting you to not come just to see what I would do.”

“I’ll save defiance testing for another day, but for now I was appalled enough at what you had expected of me once I opened that bag,” Solas said in mock-indignation as he took a measured step back.

“I figured that from the look in the courtyard,” Bull said, taking a step to close the distance, Solas turning away with a haughty toss of his head, “So you used it?”

“Yes, it was… enjoyable,” he said simply.

“Liar,” Solas opened his mouth to protest but Bull had reached down to grab Solas’ ass and use two fingers to press the base of the large dildo in deep.

Solas stopped with a gasp, jerking up onto the balls of his feet and a hand coming out to grasp Bull’s arm to steady himself. Bull leaned down to nip at Solas’ sensitive ear, “You’re loving every second of it.”

Bull loosened his hold, letting Solas drop back, then gripped and press against the base again, “How long have you had it in?”

“Just after you returned,” Solas said breathily, pitching back into the hand.

Bull gave a rumbling sound of approval and released Solas. The elf caught his balance fairly quickly as the Tal-Vashoth moved to the large bed, “But you did leave me hanging for the entire trip. Not even a hand job to tide me over. I think I deserve a bit of attention.”

Bull dropped the towel and sat on the edge of the bed, semi-hard length sitting against his thigh, “On your knees for me.”

Solas hesitated, eyes darkening with lust, but he soon was on his knees between the giant’s legs, eyes on his length, “Get me off, hands and mouth,” Bull ordered, a hand stroking over his own length as it jumped at the sight of Solas before him.

Solas barely glanced at Bull’s face, eyes darting back to the cock before him as he reached out and one thin hand wrap around it. The Tal-Vashoth hummed as the hand began to move along it experimentally, testing to see how Bull reacted to each movement. A thumb moved over the head as his foreskin was pushed back and the full length stroked. It was pleasant and Solas was calculating. Soon the other hand joined, the two moving in tandem and apart as the elf worked him to full hardness.

Bull settled his legs further apart to give Solas more access as one hand traveled lower to his balls. He tested the weight of them before moving his hand back to the length, fingers trailing teasingly. A thumb ran along the vein on the underside as a pink tongue moved out to glide over the head of his cock and than those well shaped lips began sucking at the head. His movements became bolder as Bull rumbled in approval, “Good, use your tongue more.”

Solas acknowledged by releasing the head and beginning to move down the length with his tongue and lips, a hand moving to Bull’s balls again to massage and tug on them, making his breath deepen as the elf traveled back up his arousal to lick at the head and press the tip of his tongue into the slit.

The giant jerked next as Solas began taking what he could into his mouth, sucking and licking along the engorged length. Those hands pumped along his length, spit now letting them move more easily, and his head began moving in sync with that of his hands. Bull raised a hand to cup the back of Solas’ head and as the elf moved down on his length Bull held him there. The mage choked for a moment, eyes closing as he concentrated. Bull pushed him a bit more onto his length, not forcing anything where it couldn’t physically go, but enough to feel the flutter of Solas’ throat as he swallowed reflexively.

A shudder ran through him as he enjoyed the feel, then his leg jerked with a sharp yelp as electricity jolted through his thigh, hand snatching away from the bald head. Solas came off his length with a choked sound but did not push away entirely. He remained just barely off the Tal-Vashoth’s length, heavy breath ghosting over the head of Bull’s length from his still open mouth, one hand on his thigh where it had lit up his leg with electricity and the other at the base of his cock. Near black arousal clouded eyes glinted up at him and Bull let out a harsh breath, “Damned mage…”

Lips tipped into an open mouth grin and then that hand was sliding up his thigh, electricity crackling just along the skin. Bull’s arousal twitched and jumped at the stimulation and he sucked a breath through his teeth, eyes rolling slightly and head lolling back. A chuckle from below him had him making a mental note of future toys and then Solas’ mouth was back on him. His movements were faster now, matching Bull’s more urgent arousal as the giant allowed his hips to buck slightly, careful not to hurt the elf.

What did the trick was another trail of electricity, four fingers trailing from his hip down to his groin, the space where leg, torso and cock met. With a short shout he was releasing into Solas’ mouth. The elf swallowed as much as he could, even as some trailed down his chin. The smaller man pulled off his length, a hand moving to swipe his chin even as he swallowed. Bull grunted and grabbed the hand to stop him, then leaned forward and caught Solas around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

Once Solas was settled astride one thigh Bull caught his jaw and licked at the cum there. He cleaned the white substance away before leaning in for a deep kiss. Solas moaned and returned it, tasting of cum, lyrium, and a strangely enough, honey. The giant took stock of Solas’ body, still clothed and pressed to his. His prick was hard against his thigh, precum making a wet spot on his pants, thighs trembling slightly as his breath remained heavy with his body arching towards Bull in want.

Bull finally pulled away from the kiss, “Going to use that mouth of yours more often for sure. Now, how hard did you fuck yourself on that toy?”

A shudder ran through the smaller frame and Solas said in a rough voice, “I prefer a slower approach to such things.”

Bull laughed at that, “We’ll have to compare notes.”

With a grunt the Tal-Vashoth stood just enough to twist and toss Solas back onto the bed and lean over him. Large hands moved to his torso first, deftly removed his shirt, then wraps and pants, tossing them carelessly to the side. Solas gave a disgruntled noise as the clothes were so recklessly handled but it fell into a soft whine as Bull took hold of the base of the object inside of Solas. He took hold of the edge of it, a slanted groove just below the end that allowing it to lock into place without going too deep. Bull’s customary grin widened and he slowly pulled it out of Solas. It was thick and long, more so than any human or elf, but not as large as Bull was.

Solas’ body tensed and quivered as the giant pulled it out to the tip and then began pushing it back in. The relative ease of it meant Solas had been using it and he would probably be ready to take Bull soon if he could take this. Bull got a better grip on the base and began thrusting it into the elf, angling it for that spot that made Solas’ body arch and twist. He hummed in satisfaction at the other reacted, thin body shuddering upwards and his head tossed back, stretching out that pale column of neck that Bull couldn’t resist.

He bent over Solas and let his mouth attach to the pulse point, tongue lapping over the marks as he left them. Solas groaned and forced out, “I’ll need to h-hide those…”

“Good,” was all Bull said as he growled low in his chest, teeth digging into an offered collarbone.

Bull’s free hand reached out to encircle Solas’ arousal, drawing a thrust from those thin hips and soon the mage was moving between the toy inside of him and Bull’s hand. With one final, hard bite to a pale shoulder Solas came across his hand and dropped back onto the bed with a low moan. Bull gave one last kiss to the now bruised collarbone and pulled back. He raised his cum covered hand to examine it before offering it to the mage, “Wanna clean up?”

Solas looked about to say something characteristically snarky, but to cut him off Bull thrust the dildo into his oversensitive body. That took his breath away, he shuddered for a moment before beginning to lick the hand clean. Bull hummed in approval and leaned forward to kiss one temple, “When you’re done, I’ll get you a bath.”

Solas only nodded as he finished cleaning the hand and Bull pulled away from the mage’s prone form, “Keep that in, I’ll take it out later.”

Grey eyes rolled as the elf shifted higher on the bed gingerly and Bull pulled the sheets around him against the mountain chill, “I’m sure ‘later’ means you’ll use it as leverage to try to make me stay longer?”

“The longer you stay, the longer I get to make sure you’re coming out of things all right. When we do longer, more intense scenes you’ll thank me for that,” he said, smiling before he found his pants and went for some fresh water, Solas could probably warm up anything he brought up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm really going to go work on After Falls now. I'm not going to work on Anchor or the Solavellan outline that I just wrote up o___o (someone send help! The angst of that pairing is eating my soul!!)
> 
> You should all come visit me at my tumblr: http://ambervalcepri.tumblr.com/


End file.
